


January 6, 2021

by SansRene_KantGaster



Series: The Unified Theory Papers [8]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate History, Current Events, Politics, Speculative, True Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansRene_KantGaster/pseuds/SansRene_KantGaster
Summary: This story was written in response to the rioting on Capitol Hill, in Washington D.C., United States, on January 6, 2021, which disrupted the joint session held by the House of Representatives and Senate, to certify President Elect Joseph R. Biden's and Vice President Elect Kamala Harris's victory in the 2020 election.The sources I used are linked in the endnotes.The information in this story was current at the time of writing: between 1:30 and 3:00 p.m, Pacific Time, on January 6, 2021.
Series: The Unified Theory Papers [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1176101
Kudos: 2





	January 6, 2021

**Author's Note:**

> The very premise of this story is a spoiler for Chapter 43 onward of Visiontale. However, if you are reading this, then it is all but guaranteed that you have reached that point.

**His** speech is immediate, brief, and livid.  
  
Mettaton doesn’t even have time to ask if **He** wishes to use his media equipment to broadcast the address. Instead, **Judge Sans** speaks on a simultaneous YouTube, Twitch, Twitter, and Undernet livestream.  
  
As was the case, during the many addresses before this one, Magus (Asriel) Brienne Dreemurr and Sandor (Flowey) Jorah Dreemurr, were present to ensure the broadcasts’ success: physical, technological, and soulological.  
  
It is all they can do to filter **his** magic, so it can be “heard” as spoken language. Even after employing every method they knew, they could not remove all of the distortion from **his** “spoken” voice.  
  
As was the case for **his** previous speeches, **he** did not employ a teleprompter or written notes of any kind. Magus and Sandor both attested to this after the fact: **Judge Sans** had neither written nor memorized a statement beforehand, or performed any visible external research, as **he** was famous for doing, before any sort of public address: to the surface and Zealdia.  
  
**He** only alerted Magus and Sandor to **his** wish to give an address, on YouTube, Twitch, The Save Point, Zealdia’s primary television, print, and Undernet news source, and Twitter, a few minutes in advance. **Judge Sans** delivered **his** address in untranslated High Valyrian, Zealdia’s official language besides English. However, viewers and listeners reported that even if they could not speak, read, or write High Valyrian in any capacity, that they could understand **him** as well as if **he** were speaking in English.  
  
Every word chipped marble off of the pillars holding up the Judgement Hall ceiling, burned at every exposed surface with KR, and blinded everyone watching and listening with determination.  
  
***“THIS, is WHY.  
  
*“THIS, is why Zealdia mistrusted democracy for as long as you have trapped us.  
  
*“We saw your DICTATORS COUPS, disguised as sanctioned ELECTIONS, and their REFUSAL to accept defeat, TIME and AGAIN.  
  
*“Just MINUTES AGO!, your “LEADER” asserted that your election was “STOLEN!” from him!  
  
*“Even as armed rioters defaced the House and Senate chambers, where your ELECTED OFFICIALS had begun certifying your election as FAIR, he REFUSES! To admit defeat.  
  
*“He REFUSES to grasp that HE!!! Caused this.  
  
*“His baseless claims that vote-by-mail was open to fraud…  
  
*“Commanding his allies to “stand by” and “WATCH” poll workers…  
  
*“failed attempts to seize victory, under your LAWS!, in YOUR COURTS!  
  
*“The chaos wrought on Capitol Hill, even as I SPEAK, has given his “rhetoric” form.  
  
*“I should not have to beg your OWN citizens to stand down, during YOUR own riots.  
  
*“President Elect Joe Biden should not have to shoulder the burdens of his office, before he has even SWORN to do so.  
  
*“… … …  
  
*“HAVE YOU NOT RECEIVED WHAT YOU ASK! FOR!?  
  
*“You ORDERED! Your supporters to march down Pennsylvania Avenue!  
  
*“They destroy your nation’s institutions, in YOUR! NAME!!!  
  
*“If you wish to prove your strength, then _DISPELL THEM YOURSELF_.  
  
*“Witness the violence with _YOUR OWN EYES_.  
  
*“Command a rioter to STAND DOWN, with _YOUR OWN LIPS_.  
  
*“Kill a Molotov-wielding anarchist with _YOUR OWN HANDS_.  
  
*“as I had, when I took power.  
  
_*“MANY.  
  
*“TIMES.  
  
*“OVER._  
  
*“Heedless of your efforts to stop it, under your laws, in 14 DAYS, _YOU.  
  
*“SHALL.  
  
*“LEAVE.  
  
*“OFFICE._  
  
*“Whether under your OWN power,** 👎︎☼︎⚐︎🕈︎☠︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ✋︎☠︎ **, and** 👍︎☟︎✌︎✋︎☠︎☜︎👎︎ 👌︎✡︎ **, the** ✞︎⚐︎✋︎👎︎ **, OR AT SWORDPOINT.  
  
_*“LIVE OR DIE._  
  
*“MAKE YOUR CHOICE.”***

**Author's Note:**

> The sources I used are below.  
>   
> Trump Downplays Insurrection But Tells Supporters To 'Go Home' (written by Brian Naylor, published by NPR on 06 Jan, 2021):  
> https://www.npr.org/sections/congress-electoral-college-tally-live-updates/2021/01/06/954098712/in-video-trump-sympathizes-with-protesters-but-tells-them-to-go-home  
>   
> Trump tells ‘very special’ protesters to go home (written by the Associated Press, published by FOX59 Web, on 06 Jan, 2021):  
> https://fox59.com/news/politics/trump-tells-very-special-protesters-to-go-home/  
>   
> Trump Told Crowd ‘You Will Never Take Back Our Country With Weakness’ (written by Maggie Haberman, published by the New York Times, on 06 Jan, 2021):  
> https://www.nytimes.com/2021/01/06/us/politics/trump-speech-capitol.html


End file.
